The Prophecy of the 5
by Thunderclan1234
Summary: Darkness and greed will soon come along. Only the 5 kits of Starclan can stop them The Frost, The Stone, The Flame, The Feather, The Ice. They must Watch carefully for the Dusk that darkness will soon overtake, taking the Snow, the Leaf, and the Poppy down with them.
1. Chapter 1-Alligences

**Snowclan:**

**Leader**: Sagestar - Medium sized white she-cat, with large amber eyes

**Deputy:** Waveflight- Large tom, White paws, and black markings, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Jaywing- Tom, with gray-black markings across his fur amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Ivywing-She-cat with white markings on gray pelt

Snowpool-She-cat Pure white, blue eyes

Roseheart-She-cat Rose colored fur, (Light sandy fur) Amber eyes

Petallight-She-cat Dark gray, amber eyes

Snakepetal-Tom with gray tabby, markings like a snake. Apprentice Birchpaw

Lightningleap-Tom a Large black cat with white markings Apprentice Coalpaw

Ravenstone-Tom with a Large, black fur, white belly, amber eyes

Tanglepelt-She-cat with long gray fur, golden eyes

Suntail-Tom with a Long, golden tail and pelt. Amber eyes

Amberpelt-She-cat with amber eyes, and brown fur

Halffur-Tom with Large tom with fur missing, hence his name, amber gaze

Dawnheart-She-cat with Light gray fur, medium, blue eyes

Duskwhisker-She-cat with a Dappled coat, very pretty, blue eyes

Asheye-Tom-Large, Brown fur, amber eyes

Vinefeather-Tom- Large, jet black, amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Birchpaw-Tom with Large paws, Gray fur, blue eyes

Coalpaw-Tom with Dark gray fur, amber eyes

**Queens**:

Daisyclover- Gray fur, amber eyes. Mother to Stonekit,(Tom, Pure gray, amber eyes) Yellowkit(Female- Long gray fur, yellow eyes) and Icekit(Female, white pelt, blue eyes)

Hazelclaw- Brown fur, long claws, amber eyes. Mother to Darkkit(Dark gray tom, almost black, golden eyes) Frostkit(Pale gray, blue eyes, female), Flamekit(Flame colored female, amber eyes), Featherkit(Dappled pale gray pelt, gentle blue eyes) and Owlkit(Brown tom, green eyes).

**Elders:**

Bramblelight-Tom with Bramble colored coat, large, amber eyes

Snowtrail-She-cat with Pure white fur, retired early due to failing hearing

Leafclaw-She-cat with Sharp claws, sand colored fur, amber eyes

**Leafclan**

**Leader**-Moonstar- Small spotted she-cat with blue eyes ApprenticeMintpaw

**Deputy**-Pinetail- Large red male with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**-Cloudclaw- Large white male with blind green eyes

**Warriors-**

Snowtuft- small white she-cat with amber eyes

Thistlelight- Large she-cat with black clumpy fur

Blackclaw- Large black male with a white tail

Brownnose- Large male with brown fur and white belly

Sparkleg- Large gray she-cat with blue eyes

Viperclaw- Sandy tom with yellow eyes Apprentice Greenpaw

Yellowtrail- Dark grey she-cat, with flattened face

Snakefang- Gray male with snake like markings

Ravenbelly - large pure Black male

Silverheart - Silvery she-cat

Bluelight- Blue she-cat

Whitenose- White thin she-cat

Reddrop- Dappled tom

Oakcload-Dark grey male Apprentice Larkpaw

Tigerfrost- Young Orange male with black markings

Goldenfire- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Larkpaw - Tom with gray and black pelt

Greenpaw- Dusky gray tom

Mintpaw- Small pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Queens-**

Dovetail- Gray old she-cat Oldest queen

Finchheart-Young she-cat with black and white fur Mother to Fernkit (Tabby gray-black she-cat) and Cloudkit(Pure white Tom)

Spottedtail-She-cat with golden pelt and an unusual spotted tail, Mother to Oakkit(Brown/Red tom)

**Elders-**

Foxtail- Oldest male in the clan, Dark brown with small ears

Whitefur- Old white tom, deaf

**Poppyclan**

**Leader**- Mousestar- Small Tom with pale brown fur

**Deputy**- Emberclaw-Dark she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Whitewing-White she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Deadclaw- Tom with black pelt

Torntail- Black tom with white tail, tip missing, Apprentice Fawnpaw

Jayheart - Gray she-cat

Lakepool-Blueishgray she-cat

Nightheart-Pure black tom

Duskpelt-Gray with black markings large Tom

Firefrost-Ginger tom with amber eyes Apprentice Frostpaw

Wingtail- gray and white tom

Tallheart- Long gray fur, Ton

Brightpool-White she cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice:**

Frostpaw-Small gray-white she-cat

Fawnpaw-Small plae brown she cat

**Queens:**

Aspenscreech- Dusky gray Queen, Mother to Sorrelkit (Small golden she-cat) and Screechkit(Large Tom with black pelt)

Palelight-Small Pale gray Queen, Mother to Skykit(Small light gray she-cat) And Meadowkit(Small black she-cat)

**Elders:**

Frostpelt-Pale gray she-cat oldest cat in clan

Firefur-Tom with a Ginger pelt, and virtually deaf

**Duskclan**

**Leader** - Blizzardstar - Large White male with black markings

**Deputy** - Lillyflower - Small she cat, with a golden pelt

**Medicine Cat** - Skypetal Small she-cat with light gray fur Apprentice Echopaw

**Warriors:**

Darkclaw - Dark tom with long front claws

Appleleaf-Large she-cat with gray paws and a white pelt

Adderclaw-Black Tom with a gray tail

Sharpfang-Tom with Sharp front claws with a black pelt Apprentice Badgerpaw

Lionpool-Large golden tom with amber eyes

Rabbitfoot-Brown tom

Darkriver- Black tom Apprentice Poolpaw

Yellowpool- Golden she-cat with white paws

Palefrost- Pale gray she-cat

Flowerclaw- Black She-cat with long claws Apprentice Rosepaw

Finchcloud- Brown Tom with long fur

Firebelly - White tom with an unusual orange belly

Redpetal-Red tom

Blizzardpelt- Large tom with a black and white pelt

Asheye-Young Tom with orange fur

Yellowpelt-Yellow-red she-cat

Harespring-Pale gray she-cat

Hollythistle- Black she-cat

Watertail- Blue-like she-cat Apprentice Clawpaw

**Apprentices:**

Clawpaw- Brown tom

Rosepaw- Sandy colored she-cat

Poolpaw- Blue-like she-cat

Badgerpaw- Black and white Tom

Echopaw- Gentle gray, and white dappled she-cat

**Queens:**

Dawncreek- Gray queen with unusual large paws Mother to Willowkit(Pale gray Tom) and Silverkit(Silvery she-cat)

Fallowflight- Black queen with white tail, Mother to Creekkit, and Finchkit

**Elders:**

Hailwing-Oldest Tom with gray pelt and blind eyes

Stormwish - Gray/black deaf she-cat


	2. Prolouge

"Sagestar!" Jaywing jumped up the tree, and pushed his way into the leaders den.

"Jaywing? What do you need?" Sagestar sat up in her nest quickly.

"I've just recieved a message, at the half-moon gathering. I ran the way back so I could tell you it!"

Sagestar sat more upright, and alert. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness, "What was the message?"

Jaywing took in a breathe before reciteing what Starclan told him, "Darkenss and greed will soon come along. Only the 6 kits of Starclan can stop them. The Frost. The Stone. The Flame. The Ice. The Feather. The Shadow. They must Watch carefully for the Dusk that darkness will soon overtake, taking the Snow, Leaf, and Poppy down with them"

"What-What does this mean?" Sagestar asked, beginning to pace around her den.

"I think it involves Hazelclaws kits, and Daisyclover's. Before Snowtrail retired she had two kits, Hazelkit, and Daisykit." Jaywing replied.

"Yes but how Daisyclover's? Her kits haven't been born yet" Sagestar meowed.

"Yes, but she already has names for them, Icekit, Stonekit, and Yellowkit" Jaywing returned.

"We must keep a close eye on these 6 kits. They will save us from Duskclan, I think thats what Dusk means, when they turn to darkness. We will not mention this to anyone yet" Sagestar decided.

"What if you mentored one of them? That way you could keep a close eye on them" Jaywing suggested.

Sagestar sat down, and paused for a moment, "It has been a while since I was a mentor... I will mentor one of them"

Jaywing dipped his head, "Goodnight Sagestar. I will keep my ears pricked, and eyes open for any more omens or messages from Starclan"

"Goodnight Jaywing, and so will I" Sagestar returned, laying down in the moss. Her thoughts filled with the message Jaywing just recited to her from Starclan. She rested her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Starclan watched the interaction. Tallpelt, the medicine cat before Jaywing, Snowclover, Sagestar, Jaywing, and Suntrail's mother, and Owlstar, the leader before Sagestar.

"Tallpelt, what should we do?" Snowclover fretted.

"We can change what will happen Snowclover" Tallpelt returned.

Owlstar sat down, next to the other cats "I just hope she will know what to do"

"She will, One of us must send a message to one of them..." Tallpelt meowed.

Snowclover stepped forward, "I will. I will send it to Flamepaw, we already know what power she will have."

Tallpelt, and Owlstar dipped there heads, "When the time comes, I will send it."

Snowclover padded away from the two, Owlstar padded to his mate Sweetstem. Tallpelt was left, alone among the grasses, his thoughts swirling with what was to come.


	3. Apprentices

**Flamekit-Flamepaw's Pov. **

I was sorting herbs Jaywing, I wanted to be a warrior, this stuff is still good to know though. I kept my ears pricked as I listened and sorted the juniper.

"Hazelclaw!" Darkkit whined, "Stonekit scratched me!" Hazelclaw padded over, "Did she? You poor thing" Hazelclaw purred.

"Darkkit, are you okay?" Yellowkit took a few steps towards him.

"Fine" Darkkit meowed.

"Stonekit you apologize right now!" Daisyclover, Stonekit, Yellowkit, and Icekit's mother, ordered.

"Darkkit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Stonekit meowed.

"It still hurt even if you didn't mean too" Darkkit returned.

"Flamekit! Come on! Time to share tongues!" Hazelclaw called me, I poked my head out of the Medicine Cat den, the medicine cat right now is Jaywing. His mentor, Tallpelt, passed away about a moon and a half ago.

"Not now! I'm helping Jaywing sort herbs!" I meowed through the brambles.

Hazelclaw let out a little mrrow of laughter. "Well when your done I want to see you!"

I turned around waving my stubby tail to show I had heard her.

"Jaywing, how come you decided to be a medicine cat?" I asked curious. I finished the juniper, and moved onto the daisy. Jaywing was sorting the coltsfoot, and tansy.

"I think it was because I didn't share the same type of feeling for battle as my siblings. My siblings would be fighting with claws, I would be fighting in a different way." he explained.

"Who are you siblings?"

"Sagestar, and Snowtrail. You can go now. I'm almost done. Thank you for your help!" Jaywing meowed.

I dipped my head, "Your welcome"

Me, Owlkit, Frostkit, Featherkit, and Darkkit were just reaching their 6th moon. We were sure to be apprenticed any day now. Stonekit, Yellowkit, and Icekit were at there 5th moon.

I poked my head out of the medicine cat enterance, A patrol was just coming back through the enterance, it consisted of: Ivywing, Snakepetal, her apprentice Birchpaw, Waveflight the deputy, and Snowpool. There fur was spiked, ears pricked, and eyes gleaming.

Sagestar bounded from her den scenting the patrols return. Waveflight's voice rang across the hollow. "Duskclan! Has crossed the border!" Sagestar leaped down from the giant oak.

Her den was a hollowed out hole in it. She bounded towards the patrol, immediately alert. "What happened?" Sagestar ordered, sitting in front of the patrol, her tail wrapped around her paws.

Waveflight began, "It was Birchpaw who sented them," Waveflight sent an approving nod at him. "He took the lead, and lend us to where he had sent it. Snakepetal followed the sent deep into the woods. We found the had scented a new territory line. On OUR territory!"

"We must prepare for a battle. No apprentice may go out alone. We will also issue a sunhigh patrol. As a result, we have 5 new apprentices I would like to name." Sagestar announced to the clan.

I ran over to where my brothers and sisters were. "She must mean us!

"Flamekit, Frostkit, Featherkit, Owlkit, and Darkkit are ready to become apprentices" Sagestar leaped up on Oak branch.

The clan gathered around as the kits padded forward, their eyes round with wonder.

"Darkkit, you have reached your sixth moon, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be, Tanglepelt. I hope she will pass down all she knows onto you. Tanglepelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had an excellent mentor in Waveflight and you have shown yourself to be strong in battle, and clever. You will be mentor to Darkpaw and I trust you will pass on everything you know to him" Sagestar meowed. Darkpaw padded forward to meet his new mentor, both their eyes shining. They touched noses and Darkpaw sat at her side.

"Owlkit, you will be Owlpaw from this moment on till you recieve your warrior name. Vinefeather, you are ready for your first apprentice. You had a wonderful mentor in Snakepetal, and I trust you will pass on everything you know. Although you are still young, you have proved yourself to be wise, and smart." They touched noses, Vinefeather's eyes gleamed with pride. Owlpaw sat next to her mentor and the ceremony continued.

"Frostkit, you will be Frostpaw until you recieve your warrior name. Duskwhisker shall be your mentor." Sagestar turned to Duskwhisker, "You had a excellent mentor in Bramblelight, and I trust you will pass on your courage, and swiftness to Frostpaw." They repeated what the others have done, and she sat next to her mentor.

"Featherkit, you may be the smallest but you certainly will not be undermined in battle! From this moment till you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Featherpaw. Dawnheart shall be your mentor." Dawnheart purred from surprise and happiness as she padded up to her apprentice. "Dawnheart, you had a good mentor in Rosepetal, and I trust you will pass on your courage and quick mind to Featherpaw."

I stood in the clearing alone, my brothers and sisters already giving a mentor and apprentice name. I looked around the clearing, my eyes filled with wonder.

"Last, but certainly not least, Flamekit! Flamekit, until you have recieved your warrior name you shall be known as Flamepaw!" My amber eyes darted around the clearing trying to guess who my mentor would be. "Flamepaw, your mentor will be me. I hope to teach you the courage and cleverness, our old leader taught me, Aspenstar." We touched noses before sitting down.

"Flamepaw! Owlpaw! Frostpaw! Featherpaw! Darkpaw!" The clan yowled.

Sagestar waved her tail for silence after a few moments, "We have never had so many apprentices training at once. In a few moons time, Birchpaw, and Coalpaw shall be warriors. Around the same time, Icekit, and Snowkit will be apprenticed. Snowclan is strong, and we must let Duskclan, and the rest of the clans know it. know it. We will go to the gathering in a few days, proud of our clan." Sagestar yowled.

The clan leaped to there feet, yowling there aggreement. Sagestar beckenoed to Waveflight, and they jumped up onto the branch. Before they dissapeared into her den, she called to me, "Flamepaw! I will be out in a few moments, go choose your nest in your new den and then we'll visit tye territory!"

I dipped my head in reply, and went to the apprentice den. The other mentors and apprentices were going out to see the territory. I sniffed the enterance before she padded in, I saw Birchpaw and Coalpaw had placed there nests at the back of the dens. I saw a spot next to Coalpaw.

My heart leaped, I secretly had a crush on the handsome tom. I clawed some moss next to his next and decided to get some bracken later on. I rolled in the moss a little, letting the other apprentices know that this was my nest. I turned around and walked out of the den.

Hazelclaw, my mom, padded over, with Ravenstone, my father. There pelts brushed as the walked towards me, I padded up to them. I sat down, and they sat infront of me, "I'm very proud of you!" Hazelclaw purred.

I ducked my head in embarassment, and licked my flame colored chest fur a few times.

"You are going to have to try harder than most apprentices. Sagestar hasn't had an apprentice in a while, I trust that you will excell in your training" Ravestone meowed.

Hazelclaw, wacked him lightly with her paw, "Of course she will!"

"She will be safe in my paws, Ravenstone. Don't worry. I'll push her till her paws bleed!" At my face, she purred, "I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that!"

Ravenstone dipped his head, "Of course I was just making sure she knew how hard she would have to try"

"Come Flamepaw, it's time you see the territory!" Sagestar flicked her tail to the enterance, and padded away, I dipped my head to Hazelclaw, and Ravenstone before bounding after her as she headed out the enterance.

Our enterance was thorns, and bramble. Trust me when I say you don't want to go sniffing about in there or you just might end up covered in thorns. I should know, Owlkit dared me once, and I came out looking like a hedgehog! We both got a scolding for that one.

I cleared a rabbit hole as I caught up to Sagestar, she was waiting by a huge tree, covered in cherries. I skidded to a halt, Sagestar purring as I did.

"Flamepaw, this is Cherry Tree. It's been here since before the cland arrived, mind you, then it was only a sapling. I wouldn't try to eat them though!" Sagestar explained.

I nodded, "Where to next?" I asked excited. She nodded her head over to a hill, I raced off, she followed, easily running past me. She sat down, and I felt a different scent hit my nose.

"Sagestar, what is that scent? It doesn't smell good!" I whisked my tail over my nose, trying to block out the scent.

"You are smelling Leafclan. We're at the border right now. We'll follow it down, you may leave your scent marking, the border is getting stale" Sagestar left hers on a clump of bracken right on the border, I left mine near hers on a tree. She nodded and we padded down the border.

"Sagestar! What are you doing at the border?" a voice called.

Sagestar turned around, I whisked my head around seeing it was a Leafclan patrol. The fur on my shoulders began to stick up.

"Calm down, It's fine" Sagestar said near my ear. "Moonstar," Sagestar dipped her head.

"Sagestar," Moonstar replied curtly. "What are you doing at the border?"

"We aren't tresspassing if thats what you're wondering, I was showing Flamepaw, my new apprentice, the territory," Sagestar explained.

I dipped my head as Sagestar introduced me. I sat down on my haunches and licked my paw, brushing it across my face. Sagestar sat down also.

"Oh, I'm showing my apprentice the territory also, Mintpaw, come here!" Moonstar called.

Mintpaw bounded over, she was pale gray, with darker gray stripes. Her eyes were a bright green. She studied me, sizing me up, as I did the same. I nodded at her polietly, and she returned it.

Our leader watched our introduction with amusement. Moonstar, and Mintpaw sat down across from us.

I studied their territory, picking out good tactics if we ever battled against them. Their territory, had small trees, not high enough to climb. The forest floor seemed soft, not covered in leaves and brambles like ours.

I was broken out of my concentration when I heard Sagestar speak, "Well we must get along. I'll see you at the next gathering," Sagestar stood up, and so did I.

"Moonstar, Mintpaw," Sagestar dipped her head, and I copied. "Sagestar, Flamepaw," the leader, and apprentice copied.

Sagestar set off, veering away from the border, I followed her. She sat down until we were about 10 fox-lengths away from the border.

"I saw what you were doing, you were studying their territory. Usually older apprentices learn how to do that, but you are one step ahead. Now, what did you think?" Sagestar asked.

"Well, because the trees are short, we could not climb them, and jump down. But because their forest floor is soft we would be able to stalk through the ground easily. Also, because there is no brambles or bracken, they aren't used to forest fighting, so we could form a line behind them and drive them into the territory, but not too deep, and a few scratches from our claws AND brambles, then they would go running back into there territory, where they belong" I finished.

Sagestar nodded approvingly, "That's all very correct! Coalpaw, nor Birchpaw figured that out at least 3 moons into their training. We're going to stay away from Duskclan today, I sent Waveflight and a few warriors to remark the boundry in the correct spot, we will not be provoked." I nodded, hoping that the patrol didn't run into any trouble. Sagestar sat up and began walking down the border again, I got up and padded after her. "We're going to see where the clans gather."

"We're gonna see Gathering Rock?" I asked excitedly, bouncing in the spot.

Sagestar purred, "Yes," She flicked her tail, "Now come on!" she ran forward, setting a fast pace. I shot after her, soon I was coming up next to her, she halted as we reached it, and I stopped a fox tail length behind her.

"This is Gathering Rock, Why do you think we call it that?" She asked. I studied the clearing, and thought for a moment.

"Because there is a rock in the center, that the clan leaders stand on." I thought for another minuet, "Also, because the outside is covered in rocks, then there is trees, and then it looks like around the giant rock there is leaves and pine needles"

"Very good! If you can see all that from here, you clearly have the best eyesite in the clan!" Sagestar meowed.

I purred at her praise, before we set off again. I soon began to smell something. Somthing I was not familiar with.

"Sagestar, what is that disgusting smell?"

"That is the Thunderpath, we will see it shortly" A few paw steps later, we came upon a thunderpath. The smell hit you like a tree trunk before you could see it. I heard a distant rumbling, and a large shape blew by. I jumped back, my fur puffed up.

"Sagestar, was that a Monster?" I asked.

She nodded, "This thunderpath guards the edge of our territory. There is a tunnel leading underneathe it, so if in leafbare we are so prey poor I will every so often send out a patrol of 2-3 warriors to find prey."

I nodded, understandinf her point. She led us down a trail, and then I began to recognize some thing I had seen before, soon enough we were back at camp. We walked in through the barrier.

"You may get a piece of prey from the pile and eat with the other apprentices. Tomorrow we will begin hunting"

"Should I see if the elders want anything first?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "The other apprentices may have already gotten to that, so no you don't have too"

I dipped my head, "Thank you Sagestar!"

I padded over to the fresh kill pile seeing it swelling with prey. It was hard to decide which to eat. After a moment or two, I chose a juicy looking Sparrow, and headed over to the apprentice den.

Birchpaw, and Coalpaw were already eating. My sibling weren't back yet, I shrugged, probably busy, I thought. I placed my sparrow on the ground near the other apprentices. I sat down in front of my choice of fresh-kill and took a large bite of it.

Coalpaw, looked up from his fresh-kill, and swallowed. "How was your first day as an apprentice?" he asked.

I swallowed before answering, "It was great!"

"The first time you see the territory is always the best" Birchpaw put in.

"It is" I aggreed.

"Not when you get to see it before dawn" Coalpaw grumbled.

I purred, "Did you have dawn patrol today?"

"Yes, nothing happens. We see the borders, remark them and come home"

"Well, something will have to happen soon with Duskclan moving the border"

He sighed, "Yes I guess you're right."

I finished my sparrow, the sun was setting behind the camp, I yawned loudly my siblings coming through the camp enterance carrying bundles of moss.

I purred with amusement, Coalpaw looked to where I was, "They've been collecting moss for the elders"

"Yes," I yawned again, "I'm going to get some sleep, I'm going hunting tomorrow!"

I pushed my way into the apprentice den, and sat on the clump of moss I gathered earlier. Birchpaw, and Coalpaw came in after me.

"Your siblings are going to be mad with you" Coalpaw purred.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"The back of the den is always the most heated, so in leafbare we stay the warmest, where your siblings are gonna end up sleeping" he nodded towards the front of the den.

"Well to bad for them! They should've gotten here earlier!" I meowed.

I clawed some moss together and laid down on it. Coalpaw laid down, and moments later Birchpaw followed. I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming of catching mice.

**A/N**

**I'm VERY sorry about how long it took to post this chapter! School work has been hectic for me! I've had 2 projects, about 3 major tests, and a million quizzes. Not to mention, what feels like forever, homework. I hope the next chapter will be posted much quicker! **

**Thanks!**


	4. Hunting

Warriors Chapter 3

Sagestar's Pov.

I padded out of my den stretching my legs. I jumped down and saw Flamepaw exiting her den. I beckoned her over with my tail.

She padded over eagerly, "Where are we hunting today? Cherry Tree? The thunderpath?-"

I cut her off, "Where a tree fell in a storm. There should be plenty of squirrels, mice, and birds over there"

She kneaded the ground, "When do we leave?"

I looked and saw Coalpaw and his mentor Lightingleap waiting for us. "Coalpaw and Lightingleap are coming with us, and we leave now"

We walked out of the entrance to our camp and ran through the woods as a warm up. We halted by the giant oak tree.

Flamepaw kept up good with us as we pelted through the woods. The trees flashing as we passed them.

"Coalpaw, show Flamepaw the hunters crouch" I told him.

Coalpaw went over to Flamepaw and showed her how to. I went and sat beside Lightingleap watching the two.

I watched as Coalpaw showed her the crouch, beckoning to her paws to show to tuck them in more.

Her tail was behind her not making a sound as she stalked smoothly forward. Her paws, or belly fur not rustleing a leaf.

I nodded approvingly, and privately said to Lightiningleap, "You've taught him well. He will make a good mentor"

Lightiningleap dipped his head, saying "Thank you"

"Flamepaw, I think you got it" Coalpaw said.

Both apprentices sat up. I saw a squirrel out of the corner of my eye, and flicked my ears to where it was to Flamepaw.

It was next to a bramble bush, leaves and twigs scattered the ground. She would have to be careful not to make a sound, I though to myself.

Flamepaw crouched down and we crouched down also waiting to see if she would catch it. She stalked the squirrel carefully, making sure she stayed down wind. After a few more paw steps she jumped soundlessly and landed on the squirrel biting the neck before it could make a sound.

"Good job" I praised. Lightingleap and Coalpaw nodded there aggreement.

She padded over, the squirrel dangling from her mouth. She placed it down and scraped leaves over it.

"Coalpaw you next" I ordered after she was done.

Coalpaw crouched down, and stalked towards a starling that had landed on a root. He carefully jumped and bit down before the bird could make a sound.

"Let's go a little farther away from the tree, I think you two caught all the prey here for now" Lightingleap suggested.

I nodded in approvement, the apprentices followed us grabbing there prey. We padded so we were close to Cherry Tree.

Coalpaw and Flamepaw buried there prey before waiting for further instruction.

"Should we teach them pair hunting? Coalpaw hasn't learned that yet, and Flamepaw looks pretty comfortable with regular hunting" Lightiningleap asked.

I thought for a moment, "I want to see Flamepaw catch some other prey before we do pair hunting. How about after she catches two more pieces of prey?"

"I'll send Coalpaw to do the same another route. The first apprentice back with two pieces of prey gets first pick of the fresh-kill pile" Lightingleap said.

"Off you go you two!" I ordered.

Flamepaw streamed off towards the left of Cherry Tree and Coalpaw seemed to double back to where we had been before.

"Coalpaw seems to be shaping up well as an apprentice" I broke the silence.

"Yes, he has been. If there is a battle between us and Duskclan, I want him to be in the battle to see how well he is doing" Lightingleap returned.

_Thats a big request_, I thought to myself.

"I will decide whose fighting in this battle that may not even happen. My warriors do not" I said sharply.

Lightingleap dipped his head, "Of course I just thought that he has never fought in a battle before so it would be a good learning experience"

I heard rustling coming our way. I gave Lightingleap a small look before saying, "This conversation is over"

Coalpaw appeared through the brush carrying A squirrel and a mouse. At the same moment Flamepaw appeared behind us with a small rabbit and a vole.

"Why don'teach of you go and catch one more piece of prey as you both appeared at the same time" I suggested.

They dropped there catch with there previous one before dashing off. A few moments later Flamepaw appeared with another vole.

"It was practically begging to be caught! It sat on this tree root and it didnt even move when I accidently brushed against a leaf!" Flamepaw exclaimed.

A few seconds later Coalpaw came with a sparrow clamped in his jaws. They put there catch down and waited for us.

"Well it looks like Flamepaw gets first pick" I announced.

Flamepawran her tail across Coalpaw's back. "Don't worry I'll share!" she teased.

Coalpaw let out a mroww of amusement. They got there catch gripped in there jaws as Lightiningleap and I stood.

We walked back to the camp. The apprentices walked into camp proudly holding there bundle of prey each. They were greeted with purrs, and "Nice catch!"

They put there catch on the fresh-kill pile, before each taking a piece. Flamepaw came up to me, after she set her prey down.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Flamepaw asked

"We're going to do pair hunting with the other apprentices. You may go tell them if any of them are at the den" I meowed.

"Alright! Thanks Sagestar!" Flamepaw dipped her head and ran off.

I watched as she sat across from Coalpaw. They were talking in between mouthfuls.

I walked into the medicine cat den. Thoughts of the prophecy swirling in my mind.

Jaywing was stacking herbs at the back of the den. I sat down, my shoulders slumped. Jaywing looked up from his work.

"All I can think about is this prophecy. I've been trying to work out what it means" I meowed.

"Me too Sagestar. We will know more hopefully soon. Our ancestors can't keep quiet forever" he replied.

I sighed, for once in my life, feeling helpless. Jaywing touched his nose to my shoulder.

"When Yellowkit is able to be apprenticed I would like her as mine" Jaywing requested. "She has taken an interest in it, and has already asked me to be apprenticed to me"

I sat up more straighter, regaining energy. "Of course! Why don't I tell her now? I haven't visited the kits in a while."

Jaywing flicked his tail showing he heard me. I exited the den to be greated by a energetic Flamepaw.

"CanI do border patrol? With Lightingleap, Coalpaw, Snowpool, and Waveflight?" She asked. "Waveflight said I could join as long as it was okay with you"

"Well.." I began hesitantly, "Alright. Follow Waveflight's instructions. Don't question orders, keep a look out for danger, and DO NOT get in ANY border skirmishes"

Flamepaw dipped her head, "I won't. If they try and get me you'll hear me back at camp yowling your ears off"

"Come on Flamepaw!" Coalpaw yowled, "We're leaving with out you!"

"Bye Sagestar" Flamepaw dashed off towards the enterance, wacking Coalpaw in the ears playfully.

I walked intothe nursery to be immediately jumped on by Snowkit, Icekit, and Yellowkit. I purred, and pretended to fall.

"Oh no I've been killed by kits!" I gasped dramatically.

The kits let out mrows of laughter, pummeling me with there tiny claws. I heard paw steps come over, and saw Daisyclover standing over us.

"Snowkit, Icekit, Yellowkit! Get off your clan leader at once!" Daisyclover meowed.

The kits got off immediately and sat next to there mom. I sat up, and licked a piece of fur that was sticking over.

"Yellowkit, I wanted you to know that when the time comes, you will be apprenticed to Jaywing"

"Yay! Thanks Sagestar! Can I go help him with herbs?" Yellowkit looked at her mom.

"Of course!" Daisyclover agreed, "Thank you for bringing the news Sagestar!"

"Your welcome," I meowed before leaveing the den.

I went to my den, for a small nap. Flamepaw was on patrol, the kits were good, the only thing bothering me was this prophecy.


	5. Author's Note

Okay! I know haven't updated in a while... quite a few months actually, and I apologize for that. I was extremely busy with school. Also to mention that I've been on vacation.

I will be posting again July 26 and from then on until about August 13 because of vacation with family. As of right now I'm in Alaska on a cruise, so there is no wi-fi their. July 23rd is when I get back but because I'll be with family I won't be posting till later.

Right now on my trip, I'm going to California, Washington, Alaska, and Canada. The following trip on August 13-17 will be in New Hampshire and Maine.

After that I'll be heading back to school August 26th, so I'll be posting less frequently.

I apologize about my absense, but I've been writing following chapters so i may be posting multiple chapters at one time.

Thank you for your patience!

I hope you like how the story has been so far, I know I haven't been posting as much as I said I would. But that will change once I'm not busy with vacation and family.

I will continue writing as I am, like flipping between characters. Enjoy the rest of the story!

Any ideas, thoughts, comments, dislikes, likes you can comment! I will take that all into consideration.

Xx


	6. Fighting

Flamepaw's Pov.

"Where are we going to be patroling Waveflight?" I meowed, running up to him.

"Gathering Rock Border" he meowed back.

"To make sure Poppyclan hasn't been stealing prey?" I asked.

He nodded, "And to re-mark the boundry.

"Alright!" I meowed, falling back into step with Coalpaw.

"Have you been in any border skirmishes yet?" I asked Coalpaw as we slowed to a walk.

"No-" Coalpaw was cut off.

"Be quiet. We're very close to the border" Lightningleap meowed sharply.

We nodded and shut out mouths. We walked forward, and I sniffed where the scent line was.

"Poppyclan was here recently... Very recently actually" I meowed quietly, incase they were still in the area.

Waveflight looked at me in surprise. He stepped forward and sniffed the scent line."You're right! Good job!"

Coalpaw was a bit of ways away and I stepped back to where he was, I sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"No" he looked at me confused.

I led him closer to where I was, near a holly bush. "Now do you smell it?" I asked.

He sniffed the air again and breathed out "Poppyclan"

I nodded, "Come on lets tell Waveflight"

We walked over to where he was with Snowpool and waited for them to finish there conversation. Waveflight turned towards us after.

"Coalpaw and I scented that Poppyclan has crossed the border, over near the holly bush" I meowed, pointing to the bush with my paw.

Waveflight got up and walked to the tree and quickly sniffed. He turned toward Snowpool and nodded at her.

"Flamepaw, you're coming with us to see Poppyclan, you too Coalpaw. And if their is a fight, Flamepaw I want you to run back to camp and get help" Waveflight ordered.

Snowpool moved next to me and said softly, "We probably won't get in any fight but if we do, just do as Waveflight says" I nodded my head.

He tail signaled us to follow him, in single file quietly. We crouched behind him and stalked forward, our pelts masked by the tall grasses. We stalked our way East, and saw Poppyclan.

Coalpaw hissed quietly next to me, "Thats the leader, Mousestar, the deputy Emberclaw, a warrior Torntail and his apprentice Fawnpaw"

I nodded and guessed that Mousestar was in the lead, Emberclaw besides him, and behind them Torntail and Fawnpaw. Waveflight stood up and bounded across to them. We caught up just as he stepped to a halt near the border.

Mousestar dipped his head back, "Waveflight, what brings you here?"

"A few of my apprentices scented that Poppyclan has crossed the border, Mousestar." Waveflight hissed, "Remember the last time you crossed our border"

Mousestar flicked his tail and the warriors lined up beside him. "Really? I think you've been crossing my border"

We lined up next to Waveflight, as he flattened his ears to his head. He hissed back, "My warriors have done no such thing!"

"That's a lie and you know it Waveflight." Mousestar hissed.

"The only lie here is you saying my warriors were on your land" Waveflight hissed with a hint of a growl.

Mousestar yowled loudly and jumped onto Waveflight. Waveflight growled and flipped over crushing Mousestar.

Snowpool was fighting with the deputy Emberclaw. Emberclaw's size was no match for Snowpool'ss speed, as she weaved around Emberclaw.

Coalpaw was fighting Torntail. Torntail was larger and had more experience than Coalpaw. But Coalpaw proved to be match for him.

"Flamepaw! Get Sagestar!" Waveflight yowled, "We'll hold them off!"

I nodded and began running away from the border but I soon heard another yowl, Mousestar. "Fawnpaw go!"

I took off faster but I soon felt a weight on top of me. We were still in view of the clearing.

I hissed and flipped over like I saw Waveflight do. I heard a surprised hiss underneathe me. I remembered what me mother told me: Don't expose you're belly.

I rolled off her and back a few paces away my claws out and ears flat as I hissed at her. Fawnpaw reared up and came crashing down before I could move.

I let out a hiss as I felt her claws dig into my flesh. I reached my claws up from under her and my claws connected with her skin. She tore harder and I yowled. I flipped us over got up and began painfully running as blood dripped onto the forest floor.

I saw the camp come into view and felt new energy flood into my paws, I ran through the enterance, hearing a loud yowl at my bloody pelt. I meowed loudly trying to get my breath back, "Poppyclan... border... fighting.. tried to run... Fawnpaw stopped me... need help"

Ivywing ran to Sagestar's den, up the tree and through the drape. A moment later Sagestar appeared, her eyes filled with anger and worry.

She turned towards me "I will deal with you later, go get your wounds checked"

I nodded and headed to the medicine cat den where Jaywing waited for me. I went through the lichen drape and sat down, looking at my wounds.

Jaywing looked up, "Start cleaning those!"

I nodded and began licking them clean. My blood tasted tangy in my mouth but I ignored it. Jaywing came back holding herbs in his mouth.

He laid them in front of me, "This is dock, it's used for scratches. It will sting at first but that means its working"

I nodded my head, and he chewed the leaves up and spat them out. He rubbed the leaves onto my cuts, he was right they did sting.

I laid stiffly as he finished, "I don't think you need cobweb. Come back tomorrow for some more dock and I'll see if you're able to go out"

I nodded and sat up slowly and stiffly walked out of the den. I saw my mother, Hazelclaw, sitting with Ravenbelly. She let out a gasp when she saw me and ran over, "Are you okay honey?"

She licked my head and I ducked away, muttering, "You're embarrassing me!" She purred but stopped.

"Are you okay though?" She looked at me worridly.

"I'm fine, trust me! Just a little cut up, is the patrol back yet?" I asked.

Ravenbelly looked at the enterance, "They're coming right now"

We padded over to the thorn barrier, and saw them come in. I noticed a few scratches, and a few clumps of fur missing. None of them looked badly injured

Sagestar was in front with Waveflight next to her. They were talking in low voices. Coalpaw was next to his mentor Lightingleap, and Snowpool padded next to Suntail, and Amberpelt.

Sagestar turned towards me and beckoned me over, her and Waveflight stood infront of me. I dipped my head respectfully and sat down.

"Waveflight told me how well you did today. Even when that apprentice, Fawnpaw, I believe, held you up for a few minuets you still sent her away with a few scratches and got help. You did a good job today, you may go eat with Coalpaw, and Birchpaw."

I dipped my head and backed away, "Wait!" Sagestar said, "You may tell Coalpaw that you two will be going to the gathering tomorrow"

"Thank you Sagestar!" I meowed before padding off to the freshkill pile and grabbing a squirrel and a vole seeing Coalpaw didn't have anything.

I dropped the squirrel in front of him and sat down, "Sagestar says we both can go to the gathering tomorrow!"

He purred, "Awesome! Thanks" He took a bite out of the squirrel, and we began eating in comfortable silence.

Seconds later my siblings and Birchpaw burst through the barrier carrying prey. Each apprentice held about 3 pieces. There were mice, voles, squirrels, rabbits, starlings, and so much more.

They dropped it on the freshkill pile and all took a piece coming to where we were. My siblings looked at me jealously as Birchpaw saw next to me.

"Did you guys really get in a fight?" Featherpaw asked.

Coalpaw nodded, "It was nothing, we sent them running home, didn't we Flamepaw" He turned towards me and I purred.

"Oh yes! They ran home like kits, crying for there moms"

"Well, tell us the story!" Owlpaw demanded.

Coalpaw began describing the story from every moment from at the border to them coming home. I added a few things in and when he got stuck I jumped in.

My siblings, and Birchpaw listened with ears pricked, and wide eyes, as we described the scene. Our meals were long forgotten as we described.

"Wow" Frostpaw breathed out as we finished.

Darkpaw, Owlpaw, Featherpaw, and Birchpaw all agreed with her. We continued our meals afterwards in silence.

I stood up after I finished and stretched my back. Coalpaw stood up after and stretched also.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm a little tired" I turned and padded into the den.

I heard Coalpaw say, "Me too, the battle wore me out.." he followed after.

I curled up in my nest, and Coalpaw did next to me.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote it while I was in Alaska, which was awesome by the way! Hehehe. So, The next chapter something will be revealed, can you guess? Let's see!**

**I'll update soon! **

**Xx**


End file.
